Sadie Hawkins Day
by awesomegurl68
Summary: Based on episode Just Friends. What happens after Lizzie and Gordo slow dance? LG all the way!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Sadie Hawkins Day A.N. I do not own Lizzie our any of her friends, Disney does.  
  
Setting: Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Matt, and Lanny are in Lizzie's back yard on the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance (after Lizzie was turned down by Ethan, TWICE). (G=Gordo, M=Miranda, L=Lizzie)  
  
M. So, how are u doing? L. Okay, I guess... my parents started pulling that, "any guy would be lucky to go out with u" thing. G. So u want to go to the dance anyway? L. Nah, I don't have a date. M & G. Neither do we. G. As expected, poor old Gordo got zero invites, the big goose egg, good morning, good afternoon, and goodnight. L. 'I really wish I would have asked him to the dance. WHOA what am I thinking!? This is Gordo we're talking about!' So, um dance with me. Play it Lanny!  
Lizzie and Gordo begin to dance to romantic music. G. You're much better at being Lizzie than Being Ethan's type. L. You think? G. Yeah, but that whole mystery thing was kind of, grrrrrrrrrr. L. (Laughing) Oh, u really think so? G. That's what I said Didn't I? 'OMG. Why did I just say that?' L. Gordo? 'this is it, I'm gonna tell him how I really feel' G. Yeah? L. I...um...I....I think I...maybe like....um... G. It's me you're talking to Lizzie, your Best Friend, you can tell me anything...just spill! 'OMG! What is she going to say? She can't possibly like.....me....' L. I....I guess what I'm trying to say is.... G. Yeah?? L. (kisses him, ON THE LIPS, then runs inside the house.) G. Wow!! (shakes it off) Lizzie!! Wait!! M. OMG Gordo, what did u do to her? G. Very funny Miranda. (runs after Lizzie) Matt. Ewww!! Gross!!! M. What? What happened? Matt. Lizzie just kissed Gordo!! M. She WHAT? Matt. You heard me!! M. OMG. I Knew she liked him! Matt. Poor Gordo got kissed by my disgusting sister. Gross! M. Ha Ha... Very funny..... I guess I better just stay out here and let them work this out on their own. 


	2. wow!

Chapter 2- I can't believe this is happening!  
  
Miranda, Matt, and Lanny, are still in the back yard. Meanwhile, Gordo chases after Lizzie to try to talk to her, but she has locked herself in her room. G. Lizzie? (Knocking on the door) Can I come in? Lizzie? Please? We need to talk. L. (remains silent) G. 'maybe I should just tell her how I truly feel about her right now...nah, I want her to talk to me too' Fine Lizzie, I'll go, but feel free to call me or something. M. Lizzie? Can I come in? L. Yeah, I guess so. M. Lizzie, I know what happened, and I think it's great, but you need to talk to him. L. How can I? I can't talk to him now! He probably hates me now. (Crying) M. How can you say that? He's your best friend. Besides, that kiss probably meant the world to him because he... L. What? M....He...loves you Lizzie, can't you tell? He has felt this way like.... forever! L. OMG! This is great! Wait, how do you know? M. It is like so obvious Lizzie. There is only one problem. L. What? M. How come you never told me you liked him? *They both laugh* L. OMG, I have to talk to him! I'll call him now...Miranda, could you give me a minute alone? M. Sure thing Lizzie. L. Thanks... you're the best. M. Of course I am. (Laughs) *Lizzie dials Gordo's Number* G. Hello? L. Umm... Hi Gordo...It's me. G. Hey Lizzie....So....how's it going? L. Alright...So...umm...you're probably wondering about what happened tonight? G. Kind of. L. Well, Gordo, I....really care a lot about you....and.... G. And? L. Yeah...I Think I.....I love you Gordo. G. (gasp) You DO??? L. Yeah. G. I can't believe this is happening! L. You can't?? (Starts crying) G. Oh... I'm so sorry Lizzie... let me finish. I love you too Lizzie...I've been meaning to tell you this for so long, but I've never had the courage to do it. L. This is so awesome Gordo!!...So are we.... G. A couple? L. Yeah. G. I sure hope so! *They laugh* G. So...Lizzie...do you want to go out, like on a date tomorrow? L. That would be great...How about a movie? G. It's perfect! L. Great...then I'll see you tomorrow. G. Yep. See you then. Bye Lizzie....and I Love you. L. I Love you too Gordo. Goodnight. G. Good night. *click* A.N. I'll update soon....so what do ya think? Is it good? U like? I sure hope so. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review. And remember, I said please... –Peace out- 


	3. This is great!

Chapter 3- First Date  
  
(Knocks on door) L. Oh, hi Gordo! G. Hi Lizzie, are you ready to go? L. Sure, just a minute okay? G. Sure. Gordo's POV I can't believe this is actually happening! I, David Gordon, am about to go out on a real date with Lizzie McGuire! This is so amazing! I have been waiting for this day forever, but I never thought that it would actually come, but it did. Plus, she even kissed me! Wow! I must be the happiest guy alive! L. Okay, I'm ready! G. Great! Let's go! *Lizzie and Gordo leave the house, not exactly knowing what to do, then Gordo grabs a hold of Lizzie's hand, and they walk to the movie theater hand in hand the whole way there.* G. Two Please. L. Awww... Gordo, you didn't have to pay for my ticket! G. I wanted to Lizzie. L. Thank You. *Gordo smiles goofily* G. Let's go! L. Okay. This movie is going to be great! G. Especially since you're here with me. L. 'that was sooo sweet' Wanna sit here? G. Sure. *The movie starts playing, and both Lizzie and Gordo are as happy as can be.* Gordo's POV This is great....oh man, I really want to kiss her right now, but would that be moving too fast? Well I've known her my whole life, plus, she did kiss me, but it was just a little peck. I just can't resist, she looks so beautiful tonight. Well, here goes! G. (Whispers) Lizzie? L. Yeah Gordo? G. (Kisses her, not meaning to be a passionate kiss, but Lizzie quickly kisses back, and soon, they are completely in the moment. After about a minute and a half, They break apart, and they just smile at each other.) *Credits role* L. That had to have been the best trip to the theater ever! G. Yeah, it sure was. L. What do you want to do now? G. How about we go to the Digital Bean? L. Sounds Great! G. Great! *They arrive at the DB, and they sit at a table away from the crowd. Lizzie then looks up at Gordo and their eyes lock. Before they know it, they are once again kissing passionately for the majority of the evening.* G. Can I ask you a question? L. Sure Gordo. G. How long have you "liked" me for? L. Well, it's been a long time really...I just couldn't say anything. G. Well, if you liked me, why did you go out with Ronnie? And why did you ask Ethan out twice to the dance, Why didn't you ask me? L. Well, I didn't think that you felt the same way as I did...Wait, how come you never asked me out? G. I thought the same thing you did. L. Hmmm. Oh well, the important thing is that we are together now. G. You're definitely right on this one; you know I don't usually like to admit that you are right. L.(Laughing) Thanks a lot Gordo! L & G. (Laughing) L. I am so glad that we are together now. G. Me too. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me Lizzie McGuire. L. That was so sweet Gordo! (kisses him) 


	4. AN

A.N. Hey everyone, just wondering if u think i should continue? Please review. And remember that i said please. Thanks everyone! And check out my other fan fics. Love ya'll! ~kim~ 


End file.
